Flame of the West: the Chamber of Secrets
by wen.but for love
Summary: Harry returns for his second year, Albus reminices about his past, Draco looks to turn in a good year for him of course, and Luna has more background than ever before! Now exactly what is the deal with the new stuck up jerk in Slytherian?
1. Someone New

Flame of the West 2: The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 1: Someone New

18th February 2006

"Come on, Harry, there's someone I want you to meet." They were currently floating across a rather large bay in the US using their ki like a cushion. Harry was having some trouble, the water being directly opposite to his own favored element, fire. On the other hand, he was frustrated that he wasn't allowed to simply call upon Reiketsu to fly him over. No, Tokiya insisted that ki floating was important, some life skill or other. All Harry saw, and grumbled about, was the lack of _fun_ involved.

"Who is this person anyway?" Harry was really ticked off, splashing Tokiya with his foot. The master though, was unperturbed and avoided it with a mock yawn, "She's a dark arcane mage with a daughter who'll be attending Hogwarts this September with you. I want you to meet her so you can keep people from meeting their doom at her hands." Harry blinked and shrugged, "No biggie I suppose, what's she like?" Tokiya grinned, "Cold. Very cold. If you think I'm cold to others, I'm just an apprentice compared to her." Harry sighed, "I didn't mean the mother, I meant the daughter. And you still haven't told me their names."

They reached a nice, if small flat by way of an internal lift, as Harry completed his accusation, and the door opened of its own accord, "My name is Raven, since you were wondering. It is good to see you again, Mika." Harry gulped and Tokiya smirked, "And you, Raven." He grinned at her, "You look barely a day older than I last saw you, six years ago was it?" Raven snorted, "It really has to be the hood. Come on, Luna'll finish soon with her meditations and you two can go practice or something." Luna turned out to be very much unlike Raven with dark gold hair, and an aura of blank ignorance. Harry frowned, "She's a human paradox!" He then noticed he'd said it out loud, "Erm, no offense?"

Luna gestured with her hand and a glass of water appeared, "No matter, it must be the Narbles in your hair. It's really alright." Harry blinked, "Narbles?" Luna blinked right back, "Yes, Narbles. They're the direct cousins of Nargles, which infest snow and mistletoe." Harry groaned and Raven gave him a small consolatory smile.

………

"Here Harry, I have a few things to do and you can help me with them, or you'll get bored and the twinkle toad will get to you." Harry frowned but gestured for her to continue, "See, when I was born I was powerful, too powerful in fact, and I couldn't control it. Mother dear had to put blocks on my power so I wouldn't break things and kill myself. Kind of her don't you think?" Harry shrugged, "Between you and me I'd rather have no blocks at all." Luna smiled, "The secrecy tingle is still in our vault, there is no need for such agreements. Now, I'm going to meditate with the medials, so I need you to meditate and reach out to me." Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

He slowly reached out with his senses and found Luna just ahead, beckoning to him. He followed the welcoming sensations and found himself in a grassy plain, "Wow, I had no idea a mind could be like this, it's like it hasn't any barriers but then is too ordered to not have barriers." Luna appeared and smiled, but somehow managed to look not so vacant, "my mind has many barriers, this is my inner mind, where I can meditate quietly without imposing on my inner thoughts and processes." Harry cottoned on, "Oh? So this is yet another barrier in itself? A facade to make intruders think there's little to nothing in here?"

Several Lunas appeared, "Indeed, our new friend is quick." This Luna looked exactly like the original Luna except for the completely purple eyes, no pupils, just plain unseeing purple. In fact, all seven were like that, only the unseeing eyes differentiating them from the original and the eye color from each other. Luna smiled, "These are the different aspects of my being, as well as guardians of my mind. Harry, meet Wisdom aka Cunning, Knowledge, Love aka Lust, Jealousy aka Anger, Sadness aka Regret, Peace aka Serene, and Happy aka Joy." They each blinked as they were introduced and floated backwards into a circle before putting up a large green orb around them.

Luna smiled, "This will keep the rest of my and your mind safe if something goes wrong. Sorry, but the plungies do that sometimes." She smiled vacantly before waving her hand and dispelling a portion of the grass and dirt to reveal a large black circle. It was so black that Harry wasn't sure it was even a door, which is apparently was when Luna knocked it and it seemed to open up to reveal another black circle. This time though, it carried a rune of some sort on it. It mystified him, he'd seen and studied runes all over the world and even though he couldn't really work them beyond the basic runes he knew he'd never seen one like this before.

Luna smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'm pretty new to these as well. Mother dear has used serial rune sets, which makes it easier for us or me because then I just have to set in the reverse order of the runes. Unfortunately, a rune master would have been much more convenient because I could just channel power." Harry nodded, "Well then, lets get to it, we just blast it?" Luna shook her head, "No, you channel power into me while I set about the reverse rune order." Harry nodded and placed his hands on her back, calling up his magic and pushing it into Luna. She hissed in pain for a moment and Harry drew back, slowing the transfusion to barely a trickle.

Her breathing deepened and she nodded, signaling Harry to increase the power supply. Raising her hands into the air, she traced a circle of white glowing light, separating it into six equal segments, drawing a different rune into each of them. Watching carefully, Harry found nothing funny, or even amusing, but Luna evidently did and giggled half way through. Feeling her become almost a vacuum of power, he pushed his ki into his magic, merging the two and pushing it into her. Cradling the circle, Luna dropped it on her mother's runic circle before leaning away and waving her hands in some pattern or other and the black plate disappeared.

Sighing with exhaustion he decided to ask the burning question, "So what was it that was so funny? I almost lost concentration there you know?" Luna giggled again, "Mother must have mellowed, her original word was S-T-R-E-S-S-E-D, seven letters, and the reverse is D-E-S-S-E-R-T-S!" Both shared a good laugh and Luna pulled a tendril of white from the ground and gave it to Harry, "Here, I'll need a friend at Hogwarts, this way I can talk to you. Anchor it in your mind somewhere." Grinning, Harry thanked her and drew out of the grassy plains, watching the shield fade into nothing.

………

"C'mon Luna, surely you can do better than that?" Luna smiled her blank smile and fired off several more blades of white magic before switching and releasing a wall of black energy. Biting his lip, Harry crouched and pulled out his staff, "THEUR VAARN!" spinning it over his head he brought the end down into the ground with a deafening crack and a massive shield exploded around him, and Luna's attack broke, "Like water on rock, try this one." He dispelled the shield, leaping into the air and swinging the staff in wide sweeping motions, creating blades of air.

Luna studied the attack quizzically before throwing out two of her throwing knives and bringing her cloak around her, blocking the blades of air that weren't dispelled by her knives and recovering just in time to put up a hasty white magic shield that stopped Harry's downward swing. Jumping backwards, she stretched out her hands and formed white boulders, gripped them with her black power and hurled them at Harry. For his part, he didn't panic like many before him, instead putting away his staff and drawing his katana, expanding it to its maximum size and slashing the rocks apart, "My turn! Earthen Tomb!"

As he'd planned, Luna evaded quickly when he brought the blade towards her head, allowing him to force his ki and magic into the ground and forcing it into an orb around her, "I think I win." But it was far from over when Harry sheathed his sword and Luna blew the tomb open, "To me, my friend!" out of the rubble a maw opened and out sprang the largest live dragon Harry had ever seen, but knew of quickly, "A Hebridean Black? Reiketsu!" his own companion, the phoenix exploded into being behind him, "Not a Hebridean, that's a Nether Dragon out of the Nether realms. Nothing we can't handle, but a worthy adversary none the less."

Harry grinned, "Ok then, draw?" Reiketsu frowned, "why draw when you can win?" Harry shrugged, "I feel like having a swim later, and I need energy to get out from this place." Indeed, they weren't just on a large plain, it was a large icy plain somewhere in Siberia. Luna shrugged, "no problems." Their energy familiars dissipated and Aurora flamed in and took them away in another whirlwind of fire.

………

"Lucious…" A tall blond haired man rose from his chair and turned slowly, surveying his study. With all the wards on Malfoy Manor, nobody should have been able to enter without his expressed desire, including his son. "Lucious my servant…" Baron Malfoy froze, he knew that voice, but he was gone, he'd been assured of that. Nevertheless, if anyone could survive that catastrophe, his lord could. Kneeling he whispered reverently, "My lord, you have returned! I…" his speech was halted as the voice cut him off, "Never you mind. My old diary procured from that accursed half-blood, seed it in Hogwarts, and I shall rise again."

Lucious's mind was racing, Tom Riddle's diary? Where was it? Voldemort apparently read his mind, "It is in the grasp of the Claw of the Ether, bring it out and I shall show you how." Bowing low, Lucious hurried to the cursed claw, wrenching it open with all his magic and summoned the diary to himself before hurrying back. Voldemort's spirit had taken a misty form and Lucious bowed low again but the dark lord spoke first, "summon several elves, I shall create a first year student whom you will send to Hogwarts." Lucious snapped his fingers and several house elves appeared and cowered. The diary opened under Voldemort's influence and his spirit began to glow a malevolent red.

The house elves surrounded the open diary and a light poured forth, absorbing the elves into it along with the diary, leaving a naked young man with dark features and bright red eyes, "master, what would your bidding be?" Voldemort's voice came again, "I am tired now, go with Lucious, he will guide you from here. Go to Hogwarts castle and open the Chamber of Secrets. After the monster inside has grown in power, inform me and I shall come to claim a new body. Lucious, I am him and he is me, obey him as you would me, but guide him as you would your son." The mist dissipated and the boy turned to Lucious, "Lucious, lead the way."

………

"Ok Harry, you're doing very well in your sword training, but there are times when a sword is just unavailable." Harry nodded, "You gonna teach me unarmed arts? Or are you going to teach me more on the staff?" He'd been through staff training as basic to weapons training and Tokiya hadn't taught him more than the basics. The swords' master grinned, "Neither, I have something that I have to do, and you can't come. I have to do it alone, but I'll see you before you leave for Hogwarts again, don't worry. That and Kagehoushi is always nearby, as you remember.

"No, I'll be sending you to an old friend of mine. He has some strange ideas for training, but he's among the best out there. I've asked him to teach you something I've started but haven't the depth of knowledge he does, ki." Harry blinked, "I thought you already taught me ki usage already?" Tokiya smiled, "True, I was able to teach you to channel ki because I use it to control water in the ice sword, but he's a Grand Master of ki and unarmed combat, and uses techniques I haven't been able to use as yet. He has a magical son under the tutelage of one of his in-laws so don't worry about mentioning Hogwarts." Harry frowned, "Ok, how am I getting there?" he noticed the shadows were twitching, 'it must be something big.' A long way away, a panda in a zoo sneezed violently, but nobody noticed, he tended to sneeze for no apparent reason, besides, he had all those female pandas to take care of him.

Aurora flamed onto his shoulder and crooned a highly affronted note. Tokiya smiled, "That's how you're getting there. I've spoken to Aurora and though I can't communicate directly with her I believe she knows where to take you to. Now go through your kata while I make dinner, you leave after that." Harry grumbled about ice cold teachers and slouched off while Aurora laughed. Kagehoushi faded in using her usual style and Mikagami sighed, "I know, but it has to be done." The older woman nodded gravely, "It's a real pity, why did she have to do that anyway?" Tokiya shook his head, "Domon again, if she'd just kept her head it'd have been fine. It's strange though, it's usually Recca who loses his head and then Yanagi makes him calm down." Kagehoushi bowed her head.

…

He arrived outside a large house in the middle of nowhere. It had three stories and a tower out the side like Hogwarts would have had. It was mostly white but with other colors too, and he absently wondered how it was kept clean. A eerie female voice came out of everywhere, "Your first lesson is to find me, just within this courtyard." Harry stretched out his ki senses and gazed around, his surroundings were all alive with ki, amazingly, and made it difficult to pinpoint his target.

Something flew by, probably a bat he thought, but it distracted him nevertheless, and he restarted his scanning. Frowning he suddenly remembered that the bat pinpointed its own surroundings by sound, which meant negating the use of ki. Stretching his hands out sideways, he focused his ki into his ears, enhancing his hearing to the point that he could hear the crickets nearby and then brought his hands together. The sound reverberated and came back to him, telling him he was surrounded by walls, that the short grass at his feet was cut too evenly to be possible, and that there was something muffling the sound behind him.

Spinning round, he launched his kodachi at whatever was muffling sound with deadly accuracy, hitting it with a dull thud. Frowning, he plucked the blade out and noticed it was more a cushion than anything else. Sighing he decided to take a different approach and expanded his senses to search for magic. Unfortunately, whoever was testing him was not directly affected by magic, and he sighed again. Flopping on the ground in frustration he pounded the ground with his fist, only to hear a yelp of surprise to his left and a flare of ki where there hadn't been before. Flowing in that direction, Harry drew his staff and swung it in a downward arc, only to have it stopped halfway by a hand.

Flood lights came on and an older man laughed, "Well, I'm glad he isn't quite like Tokiya. That man really needs to open up." He jumped down from one of the lights and approached smiling, "Hi there, I'm Ranma Saotome. The lady who would have killed you if you were someone else is one of my wives, Nabiki." Harry blinked, "Wives?" his eyes rolled up into his skull and he dropped like a rock. Nabiki chuckled, "Definitely not his teacher."


	2. Life is Fraught With Peril

Flame of the West 2: The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 2: The Life of a Martial Artist is Fraught with Peril

18th February 2006

"Faster! You're supposed to be good, not a wimp!" Harry raced through a 5 mile obstacle course faster than the human eye could reliably follow, but even that wasn't fast enough for Ranma's standards. Harry growled in pain as he was narrowly clipped by one of Ranma's prolific ki blasts, unhappy that he was still not allowed to return fire. He'd thought he was fast, but Ranma had explained, quite painfully too, that he was just quick.

"No, you're not fast, being fast is being quick over a good distance. You're quick, just like Tokiya, but your styles don't match because he puts out a chilling aura that tracks movements within it so he uses quick reflexes to win. It also helps that his chilling aura slows his opponent within the field of effect. Yours, though, does not slow your opponent or track his movements in the same manner. Therefore you will work on being fast, an extension of being quick.

Which had led to ten mile runs through the forest every morning before going through a five mile obstacle course with Ranma and Shampoo firing ki blasts at him constantly. Then after a brilliant breakfast by Kasumi and a shower he went through his katas before sparring with Shampoo or Nabiki, mostly coming off worse for wear. He hated his lack of weaponry and regularly brought it up with Ranma, but the man always made it clear that a weapon was a crutch, "What then would you do if you were disarmed?" Harry made it clear that he couldn't be totally disarmed, recalling his weapons into his hands instantly, but Ranma instantly knocked it back out of his grip and grinned that annoying grin of his.

Harry finished the course in good time, better than previously actually, but Ranma was not about to let him play rest on such a laurel. His own memories of training with his part-panda father taught him the true meaning of hard work, though it did disabuse him of several high-risk training ideas, hungry wolves readily came to mind. He was impressed though, Tokiya had always been a member of the "least movement" group, but Harry had adapted both his original teacher's philosophy and Ranma's training to form his own discipline of movement, one of speedy recognition and avoidance, but also that of quick reflexive blocking and countering.

He'd stayed with them for a week and a half, but had already moved closer to Ranma's ideal by leaps and bounds. While the Anything-Goes Grand Master had no intentions of teaching Harry the finer points and advanced forms of the school, he had every intention of giving his temporary student another approach to the fight.

…

Not so far away, two men were sitting quietly opposite each other. No words were spoken, but then they didn't need words to communicate. Finally the older one broke the silence, "so how is he?" he had long crimson hair and piercing blue eyes, a sheathed sword not far away. The younger one sipped his tea, "managing, as I'm sure you remember we all did at his age. Eager to learn, to jump into situations we didn't fully understand or appraise. He is now under the tutelage of a mutual friend of ours."

The older man nodded impassively, "And you do not intend to teach him your own school? He could do exceedingly well you know? Especially if even half the things I have heard on the winds are true." The younger man swept his long silver-gray hair aside and shook his head, "True, but then he would only do well. The true masters have their own styles, which is how you came by your own, no?" The older man smiled, "Indeed, I look forward to teaching this young man next summer." Tokiya just smiled back.

………

Certain Circles read and try to use news from as many sources as possible. Albus Dumbledore was one such man, but there were others, he knew, who didn't. His search, so far, for a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was becoming almost desperate as denials both vehement and violent came from each and every party he approached. Thinking about it, he was once again tempted to call in one of the many favors and debts owed him by one of the many respected wizards qualified to teach the subject. But he shook his head, no, there were sure to be times when those favors and debts were needed more than now.

On the other hand he did not, by any means, want to give his Potions Master the satisfaction of the Defense job. Much as he defended his professor and spy as a light convert, he really didn't feel safe trusting the man with such a job. Then of course there was the problem of finding a Potions Professor as competent and experienced, not to mention well versed in the art, as Severus Snape. Perhaps he could ask Rufus, he had recently resigned as it was, but he held great sway with nearly all the active and reserve aurors. Still, that would be a last-resort mode of action, preceding only the calling of debts and favors. That left perhaps the most distasteful route: an advert in the Dark Force Defense League newsletter. Just as long as one of the older members responded.

A terrible thought occurred to him as he sent off the owl through an open window. A tragedy he, in his desperation, had failed to consider. A travesty of justice and education that should not have been allowed to pass: What if one of their honorary members responded? Or worse, Gilderoy Lockhart? Stopping to think now, any of the regulars would have been fine, by comparison, if difficult to work with because of their experiences and lifestyle. Honorary members were often simply in the wrong place at the right time. One of Grindelwald's aides, who'd grown tired of the fighting and was now a moderately respected moderate pureblood (Albus mentally laughed at the joke) had simply taken the opportunity to tell them that he had been instrumental in the then Dark Lord's defeat.

True the man had protected Dumbledore's back momentarily, but that was because he was too fat and slovenly to avoid the slicing curse he had had the unenviable position of being in the path of. Dumbledore sighed, better to let him have the status than to have him fall back in the dark for bitter revenge. But Gilderoy Lockhart? That was an unimaginable thought, oh the suffering he would have to put up with if the man came to Hogwarts to teach. Sighing and rubbing his brow, Albus summoned Minerva to his office, her advice had seldom steered him wrong, and then for reasons beyond their control. Yes, Minerva would know what to do.

………

Snakes weren't the most active of creatures, preferring to bask in the warmth, watching for predators and prey alike. In an underground maze of twists and turns, a snake slept, awaiting its master's return. It was old, very old, but the passage of time had been a friend more than anything, preserving it for some unknown purpose. A level above its nest, another slept, hibernating in its bronze frame and waiting for its heir's return. By extension, the enchantments behind it also stayed in their resting state, awaiting sweet release.

A good way away, a ghost felt something familiar and trembled. Not like ghosts were really known, even though they were all about in the more frequented places. She felt something familiar, but dismissed it quickly, deciding it was much better to fantasize about death instead of unknown, vaguely familiar feelings.

…

On the other hand, another creature with a master was hardly waiting for his master, having conned another unfortunate elf into carrying out his duties for the day. He was next sighted erecting anti-owl wards around the property of Ranma Saotome, a risky position at best and a death wish equivalent at worst. Fortunately, Dobby was found by Ranma's guest.

"Who are you and what do you want?" a cold voice growled in his ear while a large blade pressed against his throat. Dobby jumped, nobody should have been able to sneak up or away from a house-elf, it was one of their magical abilities for caring for the naughtier children. He stayed calm, it wouldn't help him to panic, "I is Dobby, I is here to helping Harry Potter." Harry sighed and released the house-elf which he incidentally didn't know was a house-elf, "I'm Harry Potter. Tell me what you're talking about."

Dobby fought to remain calm in front of his idol, "Troubles is waitings yous at Hogwarts Harry Potter sir, Dobby is trying to savings you." Harry groaned and sank into a crouch and rubbed his temples, it was far too late for something like this, "Look, it's far too late for this, it's not even 3am!" Dobby's ears drooped, "I's is sorry." Harry yawned and cricked his neck, "Look, how 'bout you come back in a few hours and we'll talk about it alright?" Dobby frowned, "Dobby not supposed to be seens Harry Potter sir, Harry Potter promise not to go back and Dobby leave?" Harry growled, "Look, I can remove your head faster than you can leave, so just stay out of my business alright?"

Dobby was quiet and Harry wondered what was going on, then his eyes welled up and he burst into tears, startling Harry, "Harry Potter sir cannot die, Harry Potter sir is becon for all us minority…" Harry clamped his hand over Dobby's considerable mouth, "Look, I'm not going to die, alright? I'll be fine, if you must speak with me come back in the morning, if not just stay out of my business." Dobby sniffed and nodded, "Dobby letting Harry Potter rest, coming back at 9?" Harry shook his head, "7, I have warm up and training at 8."

………

Sorry it's so short, I'm having trouble finding things to put in it. Rest assured, we'll be off to Hogwarts soon.


	3. Dinner is Served

Flame of the West 2: The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 3: Dinner is Served

17th May 2006

It was dead at night, and Ranma was walking back to his home with Harry. He slung an arm around the smaller young man and grinned, "I know its late, but I got one more thing to show you since you're leaving in a few days." He led the wizard to a barbeque pit and set it alight with a ki bolt before chucking in a bucketful of chestnuts. He sat down on the edge and in less than a second he had all of them out. Harry blinked and gawked, "What?" Ranma shrugged, "You've seen Shampoo use it here and there to catch multiple things at once. You try, all of them at the same time without getting yourself burnt."

Harry frowned, "You know very well I will not get burned anyway." Ranma gained a thoughtful look, true enough, they'd been literally playing with fire once. Harry had gotten into the way of a fireball and had just grabbed it and dissipated it, but his hand wasn't even red from the contact. Ranma grinned again, collecting the chestnuts again and replacing them in the bucket, "Good point. Then in that case, lets go to the stream." When they got there, he had Harry stand in stream where the water reached his chest, and threw chestnuts across him onto the opposite bank, "See if you can break them in mid-flight."

They trained and trained for another 2 hours, and Harry managed to break a few nuts, "Hmm, gotta hit the speed training harder then." Harry groaned and they headed indoors where Shampoo waited with a tick under her eye.

………

Tired as he was, Harry still managed to read bits from his spell books here and there, though most of his current spell repertoire came from research in the Hogwarts Library. Kagehoushi came by soon after he arrived with a spell encyclopedia she found somewhere for him, and he'd been reading it every night. Now out of his usual residence, he practiced his spells daily after dinner. He'd just found the _Lorada/Larista_ pair, _Everebo _looked interesting, and had randomly flipped to the later part of the book.

He blinked when he saw the dark shades of the pages and realized he'd found the darker spells. That is, he reminded himself, if they're not dark themselves. He started with something familiar: Voldemort had used _Everte Statum_ on Su Li at the end of his first year, so he looked that up. "A throwing curse? He must have been royally pissed off.' He flipped to something simpler to use, slicing curses and chain slicing curses, "Discerpo. A moderate dark curse used to create razor edges similar to the cutting curse in all but size and power. Where a cutting curse at best could incapacitate an opponent, a slicing curse could kill several before wearing out."

He grimaced, wondering what would have happened if Voldemort had decided to use that. Then he stopped, 'hang that, we probably managed to block them somehow in the chaos.' He decided to use other variations for spells, and found, somehow, another slicing curse of Japanese orientation, "Koutetsu Kire. Has not been classed a dark spell, or even brought up for classification even though it is a relatively simple spell to learn, because of the amount of power required to use. This spell was popular when it first came into being at the end of the feudal era but fell from grace when wizards began losing the power to use it in series. While it does not cut as well as other slicing curses, this one cannot be blocked by any known magical means. It has, however, been stopped by stone and steel before." That would be good to learn for a needy situation.

He flipped the page, feeling bed calling him and his eyes popped open, "Lacer, reportedly one of the original slicing curses developed just a few generations after Merlin walked the earth, it was meant to be used by the skilled, not necessarily the powerful. It gained popularity, despite being somewhat dark in nature, within the medical field because it could be controlled to a fine enough point to determine the depth severed to. The wand motion is also relatively simple. Whereas modern day slicing and slashing curses require specific slashing motions, this is a mere stab. It is also noted that Dilys Derwent, later Headmistress of Hogwarts, added a unique 'depth of stab' idea to her motion which helped his control of the spell. This idea, however, has not been perfected to her level since she coined it. Hmmm, maybe Dumbledore'll let me have a word with her about it."

Setting the book aside, he made a quick list of the spells and movements before settling into bed and going to sleep.

………

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he went through another batch of missives, this time from the Ministry of Magic. His was really a dull job for the most part, and he wished, not for the first time, he was still deputy headmaster with most of the perks he now enjoyed, including free reign of Hogwarts, and less of the responsibility. He wished, not for the first time, that he could return to his professional roots, but teaching transfiguration was not something he would even think of doing right now, Minerva would have his head (all 160 years of it) if he tried to invade her domain.

He was, however, a practicing alchemical master. Perhaps he could allow Severus some leeway and teach some of it himself? It really wasn't too far off from previous years, his own predecessor had taught Charms for a while when Flitwick had been pursuing his mastery of Charms with old professor Smyth. He shook his head, Smyth had been a good friend of his, it was sad she had died before Fillius had attained Mastery. In the end, Headmaster Dippet had handed roughly a third of his duties to Albus and taken over Smyth's place for the remainder of the year and Fillius's last year.

He entertained for a few moments the possibility of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts himself, but his forte was transfiguration and charms, not so much DADA. That was his brother's realm of study, his mis-charming of a goat testament to that. Albus chuckled, his thoughts still on their outward spiral, remembering how DADA with all its focus on curses and hexes had come to be equated with dueling expertise. Sure, dueling required a great repertoire of curses and hexes at one's disposal, but in Albus's experience it mattered more that one know how to defend against attacks than how to attack per se. Which was why held an undefeated record in the dueling circuit.

Not that he dueled much anymore, mostly for fun, but even then he was unbeatable and had been said to be invulnerable. That didn't stop people from trying though, and he always made sure to speak to the contenders after to try to help them improve. He did what he could, but it was a fact of life now that dueling skill now was synonymous with DADA. He chuckled, nope, that was his brother. Powerful as Dumbledore was, he knew very well the only reason he was undefeated was because Abeforth had been injured quite badly in the Himalayas, allowing Albus to hone his defensive-minded style.

His thought path spiraled even further, Abeforth was a very offensively minded duelist. Not that is stopped him from using effective shields, his knowledge of which was rivaled only by Albus'. He considered, when his thoughts made a roundabout, letting Harry study under his brother for a time, they could probably both learn from each other. It crossed his mind for an instant asking Abe to teach defense, but his thoughts went quickly to a duel he'd watched between a man named Nicholas and Abe. Both were skilled and powerful, with awesome spells at their immediate disposal. In the end, Nicholas had made a mistake and tried to match a silver shield against a shockingly thin slicing curse, losing out to the much younger Abeforth Dumbledore.

They'd dueled when they were younger in the dueling chamber back home, which had since been destroyed when Gindelwald underwent through a botched ritual. It was plainly obvious even at a young age that the knowledge-gaining ability of the Dumbledores had gone to Albus while the raw power that the Prewitt line had come to be known for had become a boon to Abe. Albus remembered when they first learned the limits of rough housing. Abe used a shredding curse, and Albus countered with a layered silver shield, but Abe being slightly older had more power in his curse and Albus ended up with a nasty set of gashes in his right leg.

Sighing, and realizing he might well be forced to hire Lockhart if his duties carried on the way they had, Dumbledore pulled out a sheet of parchment and began his letter. _Dear brother, how's Daniel?_

………

Shampoo was still in a grouch over Ranma teaching Harry Amazonian techniques, but put on a smile to see Harry off. She slipped him a small book, "Don't let Ranma see it, I'm sure you'll like it." Harry smiled back at her and reached for Aurora's tail feathers before disappearing in a whirlwind of flame. Nabiki sighed, "And there goes a great money-making opportunity…" Kasumi shook her head, "That's not very nice, Nabiki-chan, he's not part of the family unlike Ranma." Nabiki sighed again, "True enough. C'mon Ran-chan, we're off to discuss our next night out…" Ranma's anguished cries followed all the way to their room.

…

They arrived in Kings' Cross station in a secluded corner, away from the hustle that was the rush hour. Finding nobody he knew in sight, he quickly made his way towards platforms 9 and 10. The shadows bent as he walked, and before he made it to the portal Kagehoushi materialized before him, "Harry?" Harry grinned and hugged her, "Where's Tokiya?" Kagehoushi turned sad, "He had someone to take care of, but it's still early. Shall we have something to eat?"

Harry nodded and pocketed his shrunken belongings before following the ageless woman to a nearby hotdog stand. Harry sat and Aurora crooned at him while Kagehoushi bought their snacks. They ate in silence for a while before Harry spoke up, "What really happened?" a stiff silence set in, but Kagehoushi broke it quickly, "2 accidents, Fuko came across a new madogu wielder, but couldn't beat him. You know here current condition, and that is why. Domon lost his head and killed him, but in the process condemned Fuko to… well, you know…" Aurora dropped in a pearly note, and Harry drank his coke, "Maybe I should go see her with Aurora?" The dark haired lady shook her head, "Not for a year at least, the way you are now, she may become something else entirely from what you remember her as."

Silence ensued and Harry glared at his coke, not really seeing anything. After a while he raised his head again, "And the second?" soft laughter permeated the air at this, "Well, it's not really a bad thing, even though my son got injured again. I won't tell you about it though, but Recca has something planned for your next birthday and telling you would spoil it." Harry nodded and saw the clock now read 1040, "I think we should go, it's nearly time."

Harry walked into the barrier. Painfully. Growling and rubbing his face, he grouched, "It seems my challenge was accepted." Kagehoushi looked quizzical, "What challenge?" Harry waved at the barrier, "A conscience-knowing house-elf came to me to warn me away from Hogwarts. I told him he was allowed to do whatever he wanted to stop me from going, but that once he was there he wasn't allowed to try anything else. This must be one of the ways he thought would stop me." He held out his arm, "Aurora? Flame us across please?" He stood up as his phoenix landed and in a flash of fire, he was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, a few parents seeing their children off further up the train.

He found himself a compartment, disabling and dismantling several traps that were keyed to him. Chuckling at the ingenuity of the elf after dispelling the automatic locking charms on the door of the compartment, he seated himself and laughed when what was probably a scary face popped into existence in front of him. Sighing, he destroyed it with a slight burst of fire and took out a book to read. His friends found him soon, and Luna appeared from a pool of blackness at his feet, "Hello Harry." Harry grinned and motioned to a seat across from him, "Guys, this is a first year friend of mine, Luna Lovegood-Roth. Luna, these are the friends I was telling you about." Luna gazed around, just behind each person's head, "Wow, Harry, you're a fast worker!" Hermione sputtered indignantly.

………

A/N: Well, we're on our way. I'm not sure how to put in the Chamber of Secrets, though I will definitely have another human (definitely a girl) in place of Ginny should I not use her. Anyone think I should use Ginny for any reason though?

Excellent. I'm posting the first three chapters, but this is by far incomplete. I will not focus much on quidditch, though I promise I will bring it in.

I've a few more thoughts on this, but check my profile for it because I don't want to clog up this space.


	4. The Plot is Sealed

Flame of the West 2: the Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 4: The Plot is Sealed

29th July 2006

"Hey look at this!" The welcoming feast was over, and classes had started. Luna had been sorted into Gryffindor, much to Harry's amusement, and the new friends were in the library. Hermione had picked up an obscure book from a back shelf and brought it to their table to read. Apparently there was something extremely interesting, because she had just caused Madam Prince to glare at them. Not that this was difficult, but it was well known that apart from Professor McGonagall, Madam Prince was her favorite person on staff.

It was indeed interesting, to say the least. The book talked about how when magic first started being used, there were no spells, incantations, and such things. In fact, it was postulated that Merlin used a skill called "free wielding" that basically meant he wielded magic like Harry wielded fire. Following that, the skill had been widely used till the use of magic began to spread to others in large numbers and simpler methods had to be found for those without the willpower or magical resources. There was even a section that hypothesized magic was so spread through his body that they had great ease in calling it to use. The problem was that this had become less of a case as people began using wands and incantations along with spell words to focus and call the magic.

Harry wondered if there were any others like it. The one Hermione had found apparently was written over half a thousand years ago, so the possibility that others had survived and come through was not at all impossible. His thoughts strayed to who would hold such a book, featuring people like Nicholas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore. His thoughts apparently were too open, because there was a miniature flash of fire, and Aurora appeared at their table with a book that looked almost pristine. She crooned a few notes and Harry's eyes widened, "Aurora says this is a modern rendition of one of Morgan Lefey's books. Apparently it was from McGonagall's bookshelf." Hermione looked torn between returning the book immediately as it wasn't theirs and reading it first for the knowledge within.

"Well it has to be good if she had it right?" Luna interrupted Padma's thoughts, "Actually, it would be pretty difficult to read. I can see a password set, though I can't see what the password is." Harry opened it up and looked through it, "Nothing as far as I can tell actually." Luna smiled at him, "That's the point. The ward would let you read some of it, but keeps the important points hidden." Harry blinked, "Interesting. I find it hard to believe there's something more important in this book then the free wielding mechanics though." Luna frowned and pulled the book to her and flipped through it, "I can't find anything on it, Harry." Aurora crooned a few notes, and Harry raised his eyebrows and then nodded quietly, "I see. It's coded to fire users, so there's no real password, it just matters whether you're a fire elemental, a pyromancer, enjutsushi like me, or simply have a great affinity for fire spells. But anyway, you have to strengthen the connection between your magic and your body."

Luna frowned, "That makes sense, if you have a stronger connection then it's easier to call on your magic, which I guess is what makes wandless magic possible." Harry nodded absently while reading the book, "It will be harder for Su though, because she's so used to drawing on her ki stores. And me too actually, because I'm so used to calling on Rei. But apparently there are other ways to find and strengthen this connection." A voice broke through, "Indeed there are, Harry. However, I must ask what you are doing with a book like that. I am certain it was not within the library." Harry shrugged, "Aurora brought it to me, and you know how phoenixes are." Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed I do. That said, I must ask that you return that book to Professor McGonagall as soon as possible." It was surely not a request. Harry nodded.

………

There was a suspicious boy at the Slytherian table. Not that they weren't suspicious to begin with, but he was especially suspicious. Not from the way he looked, or even the way he talked. He was respectful to others and the teachers, and he was mild mannered, unlike the other Slytherians. In fact, the only thing Harry could say was suspicious was that he felt connected somehow to **Trépas Niai. Luna teased him, saying he might also be gay, but in her eyes Harry could see her heart wasn't in it.**

Unfortunately, they had little time for researching their newest curiosity, because Gilderoy Lockhart had been appointed Professor for Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry and his friends had great fun poking holes in his stories, but he was not going quietly, and their little group was hard pressed to keep away from helping him with his fan mail every now and then, Professor Snape not withstanding. It all came to a head, figuratively, on Halloween night.

…

The students of Hogwarts entered the great hall, chattering noisily and admiring the many floating glowing pumpkins, and generally enjoying the occasion. Dumbledore entered the hall, and almost immediately red words began scrawling themselves on the wall behind the staff table. _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware._ The entire school fell into an oppressive silence and Dumbledore waved his wand at the sentence. Nothing happened.

With the chaos that erupted at what the students perceived as a failed attempt by Dumbledore to remove the stain, Harry and his friends made their way back to Ravenclaw using a longer route. It worked, mostly, and they avoided most of the crowd. Unfortunately, they also passed a bathroom that was apparently flooded, making their passage especially damp. It also meant that Hermione slipped and was _just_ caught by Harry beside a strange cat statue they had previously not noticed. Before they could examine it further, Argus Filch, accompanied by Dumbledore and other professors, rushed onto the scene with the caretaker in the lead, "Ha! Caught red handed! See Professors, what they did to my Mrs. Norris! They killed her!"

They, of course, protested, but were overridden by Snape, "If that is so, then exactly what are you four doing here? You were supposed to have returned to your houses 15 minutes ago." Harry explained that they had been trying to avoid the club while Lockhart opened his office for their use. The Headmaster prodded Mrs. Norris with his wand, muttering beneath his breath while McGonagall looked on almost indifferently. Harry ignored Snape's jibes and the caretakers ranting in favor of watching Dumbledore. The Headmaster made a few more pokes, and pronounced himself satisfied, "She is not dead, Argus, she is petrified." Snape immediately rounded on the students, "Petrification is some of the darkest magic around." He smirked triumphantly.

Dumbledore stood and twirled his wand and Mrs. Norris floated, "No Severus, none of them could have done this. In truth, I myself would have some difficulty in this kind of enchantment. No, they are free to go." They made for the door, only to be brought up short by Dumbledore, "I must ask you though, Mr. Potter, if there is anything you wish to tell me? Anything at all." Harry shook his head, "No, Headmaster, I have nothing to say." Albus nodded and they left while Lockhart went on about how he could brew a Mandrake Restorative in his sleep.

………

Hermione sat down with a sigh, "All the books that could possibly deal with petrification have disappeared, it's like someone took them all out." She growled angrily at the thought of someone denying her knowledge like that. Luna shrugged and stood, "I'll go talk to Madam Prince about it." She returned a little later, "According to Madam Prince, **Niai checked them all out this morning." It was the morning after Mrs. Norris had been petrified and they were in the library again.**

**Unfortunately, the Ravenclaw library didn't have anything on the subject either, which left them at a dead end. Harry was reluctant to call upon his additional resources, as only Luna knew anything more than vague hints about them, but research in the Hogwarts library was quickly becoming pointless. Not that they knew about it, but Harry suspected the Slytherians had a secret library, or something like that. But that was of little help, as they hadn't access to it to begin with, and couldn't even confirm that it existed. Luna pointed out that they might enlist the help of a Slytherian student, but Harry vetoed the idea on the premise that none would even consider helping.**

**Which was, sadly, true. When Draco Malfoy had been the unofficial head of Slytherian, there had been multiple factions and cliques within the house. Now the new student seemed to have solidified control and unified many of the different factions. Sure there were still splits in house loyalty, but they were much clearer now. Even Malfoy appeared to have come under the new student's will. Surely there was something wrong, because as Padma pointed out, nearly all of the former "Malfoy Groupies" had come under the "Trépas Niai Banner", along with several others with parents suspected of being death eaters. Even Snape seemed slightly deferential to him, according to Luna, but nobody else seemed to see that.**

**Harry also began hearing voices, whispering about food and sometimes taunting him. He found it strange that none of his other friends could hear the disembodied voices, but he persisted in the idea that nothing was wrong. Hermione, for one, clearly didn't believe it, but as there was apparently no danger, said nothing.**

**Then there was quidditch. Harry was still untouchable as a Chaser, but with his success the previous year, the defense had fixed their focus firmly on him. And it almost worked too, because Oliver Wood had invited the Weasley twins over for the summer and put them through their quidditch paces. The result was the best team of beaters Hogwarts had seen in many years, and Harry was hard pressed to keep himself in one piece. The Slytherians, on the other hand, had decided that the reason they'd lost to the Ravens the previous year was that their people just weren't right. So when Terence Higgs graduated they put in Draco Malfoy after Lucious bought the team the latest Numbus brooms.**

Draco instituted his own changes, claiming Derrick and Bole were inferior to Crabbe and Goyle. He succeeded in having Goyle placed in, but Crabbe was left off when he fell off his broom 3 feet off the ground. Bole stayed on and sneered at Draco most of the time. Warrington was taken off because neither Draco nor Marcus particularly liked him, and in his place Blaise Zabini became Chaser.

Not that it made too much difference, Cho still flew rings around Malfoy and neither Beater was an issue for the offense.

Hufflepuff had made little change to their line up, apart from replacing their graduated captain with a large Chaser named Cadwallader. Harry wasn't sure how good he was, but decided it made little difference to him. Cho was even more spectacular this year, having practiced over the summer. Cedric too, had apparently been practicing hard, and the seeker duel often caused the chasers to stop and cheer. Even Harry let himself get distracted and watch, since Cadwallader really was no Kevin Bundy. He had potential though, but Harry thought he'd make a better Beater.

That match wore on a while, and the players got tired. Unfortunately, this meant one of the Beaters got a lucky shot and broke Harry's forearm just below the elbow. Distracted during a turn, Harry just managed to hold onto his broom with his off hand, and was carted off to the Hospital Wing by Madam Pomfrey. Unfortunately, Lockhart took the opportunity to help Harry with the pain…by removing the bones causing the pain. Harry later learned that the school nurse spent almost fifteen minutes screaming at him about doing her job. Cho eventually got the Snitch after successfully faking Cedric away.

…

Grinning despite the pain, Harry listened to his team mates retell the story of the Quidditch match he missed while the Matron dosed him with Skelegrow. An awful mixture, she assured him that it would regrow him the bones that Lockhart had removed, and that he would be better off for it. His teammates reluctantly left when the Healer threatened to dose them all with the Dreamless Sleep potion she was about to feed Harry.

Apparently it wasn't enough, though, and Harry was awakened that night by short, hurried footsteps. Pretending to be asleep, Harry rolled over and watched through hooded eyes as Dumbledore and McGonagall floated a body onto a bed. Madam Pomfrey rushed through her door, flicking her wand as she went, "Oh my goodness! Mr. Creevy! He's petrified. What happened?" Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid we don't know, Poppy. We found grapes and some other fruit beside him, so we think he was trying to sneak in here to pay Mr. Potter a visit."

Silence reigned for a few moments before McGonagall prodded him, "And his camera? Perhaps he got a picture of his assailant?" Albus shook his head, but pried the camera loose of Colin's stiff fingers and opened the lid. Thick black smoke issued forth, revealing warped, twisted, melted film. Both females gasped, "But how?" Albus shook his head again, "The question is not 'how' but 'what'? For the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open once more." And from the looks on the two staff members' faces, Harry wasn't the only one in the dark.

………..

A/N: I've decided you won't be getting a nice ending at the end of book 7, and I'm going to write a sequel. That aside, we're now at Hogwarts and the CoS is well underway. Now, we've all read of the Chamber being a hidden Library of Salazar's. Do any of you want that to come up?

More importantly, I still haven't any replies as to whom they'd want to survive least. But if you don't let me know, I'm going to go straight to Su Li or Padma. Deal?

Next one soon, hopefully….


	5. Ruling Engagement

Flame of the West 2: The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 5: Ruling Engagement

21st September 2006

"Don't worry; you'll still have your Potions professor when I'm done with him." Harry and his friends groaned. Lockhart, in an attempt to better prepare the students against whatever it was petrifying the students of the school, had obtained Dumbledore's permission to form a dueling club. Harry had asked the Headmaster about it at their weekly duel, and Albus had explained that the idea was to increase morale of the students because it most of them had become very nervous within the school because of it.

Harry had argued that Lockhart really couldn't do any real good, but Dumbledore had returned that the students really deserved to live a normal school life, and that there might really not be a necessity for worry anyway. He reasoned that it was a creature behind the attacks because of the magical intensity involved, which humans really couldn't readily achieve. That meant the petrification was a hunter's weapon, and that the hunter probably would not risk another outing so soon. Harry pointed out the flaw that there was no evidence the beast did not attempt to ingest or digest either of its victims yet, and that Mrs. Norris was certainly small enough to be swallowed whole.

Harry lost the duel, as was usual, but was flushed with success. Ever since Aurora had brought him McGonagall's book on free wielding, he'd been trying to learn through trial and error. The idea was that the user, Merlin and Morgan Lefay, shaped magic by their will and directed it to change and move through intent. Because he had used wandless magic before, like conjuring objects, and was familiar with blasting curses and hexes, shaping magic into a spear-like projectile came easily to him. This was proved when he accidentally blew a hole through an Oak tree while practicing.

What he succeeded in doing was to form a whip made of magic. He'd used it several times to shift Dumbledore's aim just before the spell left his wand, such that the spell always flew to his left or right, or didn't get off to begin with. That small success didn't last long because Harry's powers of concentration and focus quickly gave out and lost control of the duel. He'd soon left for his dormitory and gone to sleep, which landed him where he currently was, the Great Hall near a dueling platform.

Lockhart brandished his wand with a flourish, and took an unusual dueling stance. Snape simply profiled and pointed his wand straight out at Lockhart. The defense professor smiled a tad uneasily, quite possibly because of the way Snape was glaring at him, "On the count of three, we will begin. One! Two! Three!" Snape gave no quarter, "Expelliarmus!" Lockhart looked shocked that a spell actually came his way and didn't dodge. His wand flew the other way and landed neatly in Snape's hand. Harry sighed and looked to the ceiling while the Slytherians cheered for their Head of House. Lockhart got to his feet and retrieved his wand, "Capital idea, Severus, the disarming hex, a most useful spell." Snape looked ready to rip him limb from limb, but merely sneered instead.

Lockhart probably noticed the expression this time, and changed methods, "Alright, now we will pair you up and let you try dueling yourselves." Snape quickly put Padma with Lavender, a pretty but air headed Gryffindor in Harry's opinion. Harry stepped closer to his friends but Lockhart was nowhere nearby. "Time to split up the dream team." He said, and Harry got partnered with Blaise. Draco, unfortunately, was partnered with Su Li. Harry mentally pitied him.

Blaise, on the other hand, was the more dangerous opponent. Whereas Draco was more likely to lash out with a spell and Su Li held more powerful weapons, Blaise was more like Tokiya, calmly studying his opponent. Harry closed his eyes and stretched his neck, and drew his wand, aiming it at Blaise who did the same. Lockhart, on the platform, looked around to ensure everyone had a partner, "Ready? On the count of 3, try to disarm your opponent. Disarm only! Ready?" He glanced around once more, "One! Two! Three!" Chaos erupted. Draco began his swing on the 'Two' but Su was ready, and caught him in the belly with a disarming hex while his spell flew overhead and hit the ceiling. Blaise threw a dark yellow curse that Harry didn't catch the incantation of, but dodged it and returned a _larista _and threw up a shield.

Lockhart tried to intervene, "Stop! Stop I say! Stop!" but had minimal effect. Snape allowed the chaos to carry on for a few moments before releasing a cannon blast spell, causing everyone to halt their duels. Draco was fuming as he retrieved his wand and Hermione was breathing heavily against Alicia Spinnet, a Gryffindor Chaser. Lockhart gave an exaggerated sigh, "I think I had better teach you to block unfriendly spells instead. Lets have a pair. What about Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finch-Fletchety?" Snape intervened again, "A bad idea, we'll be sending what's left of Mr. Finch-Fletchety to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox." Neville colored, but neither professor noticed, "I suggest Mr. Potter against, say, Mr. Malfoy?" He spun on his heel and gestured to Draco.

Harry stepped onto the platform opposite Draco and watched Snape whisper into the blond's ear. Lockhart leaned down to Harry, "Now, Harry, when Mr. Malfoy tries to disarm you, wave your wand like this." He gave his a quick twiddle and dropped it, "Oops, looks like my wand's a little jumpy today. Well, just do it." Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow, "What, drop my wand?" But he wasn't listening. Harry profiled and watched Draco, who smirked right back, "Ready to die, Potter?" Lockhart raised his hand and counted to three and dropped his hand. Immediately, Draco whirled his wand in a full body swing that took a full 2 seconds, ending in a not-so-perfect pentagon and stab. A dark blue curse sped toward Harry, who held his left had high in the air, glowing an emerald green. He brought it down just as the spell left Draco's hand, "Protegis Alarae!"

A shield, as green as its user's eyes, materialized from the point Harry's hand started, to the ground in a curve, across the entire platform. The spell met it, and dissolved, but Malfoy had already cast his second spell, "Serpensortia!" Harry glared at the blond and raised his wand, but Lockhart jumped onto the stage, "Let me!" He waved his wand in a none too discriminate manner, and a huge bang saw the snake fly through the air, landing in front of several scared Hufflepuffs, who backed away while the snake advanced. Harry growled and cast a binding hex at Lockhart, "You fool!" He marched toward the snake and students, "Relax, or it will only advance faster." All of them froze, and for a moment so did the snake. With a downward swish of his wand, Harry hissed, Be gone! and in a puff of red smoke, it disappeared.

Harry turned to Lockhart and fixed him with a glare, "Under international rules supported by the ICW, I could kill you for disrupting my duel. As it is, the Headmaster would be hard pressed to find someone to fill the Defense post. However." He banished Lockhart to the back of the hall and turned to his opponent, "Ready to continue?" But Draco had fainted dead away somewhere along the line, and Snape was studying Harry like he was an interesting potions experiment. Whispers and murmers swept the hall and his friends rushed him out, to an empty classroom, where they pushed him into a chair, "Why didn't you tell us?" Harry blinked, "Tell you?" Hermione sighed, "You're a parseltongue. You speak snake. Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry sighed, "I never had reason to. That and it would make things easier, as I'm sure you see." Su Li shrugged, "Not really, such things are uncommon but not unheard of where I come from." Padma frowned, "Not quite so head of here, but I agree, you're still our friend. I just worry about where this is going, it's like everything is precipitating to some eventuality." All worried at her grim prediction.

…

Unfortunately, Padma's forecast appeared to be accurate. Justin was attacked not long after the dueling debacle, and was found with Nearly Headless Nick. Both boy and ghost had been petrified, turning Nick solid to the touch, though still deathly cold. What was most frightening was that even ghosts could be petrified, almost like a second death. Both had similar expressions of shock, fear, and disbelief, but Hermione noted that Justin appeared to have been looking _through _Nick.

Knowing that when it came down to it, he'd be the one facing whatever was petrifying the students, Harry practiced harder than ever, finding he reliably could draw on his free wielding to move magic. He couldn't turn it into a water spout or bolts of lightning, but he knew he was getting closer. His friends had taken to practicing with him, and Luna was helping them along. Being the best connected, magically, she'd learned from Raven well and could use her magic to push and pull with impunity, as well as take different forms. Harry was particularly happy when he finally managed to change the magical flow through him and became a tiger and chased Luna's cat form around the room. He couldn't hold it for long though, and quickly reverted, flushed with success but wishing he'd turned into the dog he'd been trying to.

The Professors were getting into the act as well. Lockhart had them reenacting stories of his past glory ("still very much alive" he assured them) and had them guessing at what spells he used. Harry made it very clear where he stood on it the first time Lockhart had them performing when he suggested that their professor had stuck his wand somewhere nasty and screamed the "monster" to pieces. When Lockhart had blinked at that, Harry elaborated that a sonorous cast when he shoved the wand would amplify the curses, Lockhart finally cottoned on and dismissed the class.

McGonagall was more constructive and had them transfiguring objects from large to small and small to large. She explained that this particular transfiguration had many benefits to be gained, from bringing more things around with you to keeping a door closed, and demonstrated by stopping Ron Weasley from sneaking into her classroom late, with a conjured and enlarged rock. Harry hadn't had any trouble with it, so McGonagall decided to up the difficulty, and had him transfiguring size at top speed. It exhausted him, but Harry admitted it was probably a very important lesson in the end.

Flitwick insisted that having fun and keeping a positive attitude was the most important, so he provided blocks of wood and taught them the locomotion charm, telling them to have fun playing around with the blocks. Harry chuckled, enlarged his, split it in two, and had a duel with Su Li, blocking with one and attacking with the other, using both to defend, or both to attack. They had fun, enjoying it particularly when the blocks came together and made that funny crunching sound. Only Draco Malfoy didn't like the lesson and sat in his seat, sulking. Crabbe and Goyle sat there blinking blankly, but nobody paid attention to them.

Snape evidently felt better after humiliating Lockhart on the dueling platform, because he didn't spend the usual 10 minutes berating the class, and another 5 on Harry himself. Instead, he spent 5 minutes berating the class and ignored Harry totally, proceeding with the lesson by flicking the instructions onto the board, and returning to his chambers till the bell rang. Unfortunately that lasted just 1 lesson, and he returned to his usual mannerisms the next.

………

On their way to one of their classes one day though, Draco decided it was time to make his stand within Hogwarts, and true to his upbringing, fired a spell at Harry's back. Momentarily losing control of his temper, Harry swung round, his wand flying to his hand, and chaos erupted. Not a moment after finding the perpetrator, flames flew from his wand, barely evaded by the blond. Harry didn't let up, concussion and explosion curses flying fast and furious, gouging holes and craters in the walls and floor of the entrance hall, such was his pent up frustrations with Lockhart and Snape.

Into the confusion and chaos waded the headmaster himself. Waving his wand vaguely, he calmed the raging tide of magic and separated the surrounding students from the combatants, subduing both with another vague wave of his wand. His eyes flicked from one to the other, inspecting the damage done to the school, and released a sighed. He dismissed the surrounding students and instructed both students to follow him to his office. Lockhart was nowhere to be seen, but McGonagall was on hand to accompany then, and summon Snape and Flitwick before returning to her own class.

In his office, Dumbledore isolated Harry from Draco magically and had them explain their respective sides of the story. Harry was unapologetic for retaliating, but did express his regret as to the damage he caused, which was almost all of it. He appeared exhausted now that the adrenalin rush had abated and Dumbledore sent him to the Hospital Wing with his head of house while he questioned Draco. Flitwick made no comment on the engagement, except to express his hope that Harry would learn to curb his reactions, no matter the circumstances.

It was not till the later class that Harry realized he had something that didn't belong to him.


End file.
